


Anonymous Devil

by livinglikeafleetingdream



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He’s not reeeeeally anonymous but they don't know his actual name so close enough, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spoilers for section 2-12 of Hard Mode, Terminal Illnesses, but not actually processed because this is too short, no beta we die like lillith, sad mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglikeafleetingdream/pseuds/livinglikeafleetingdream
Summary: “So there’s this girl I met once in the human world. And when I say girl I mean little girl. She’s only nine years old. But ever since the day she was born she’s been stuck in a bed. You see, she ain’t well.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Anonymous Devil

Mammon was excited to finally get away from Lucifer for the day. He had been walking to town from RAD as usual, but then he was suddenly accosted by his brother who had demanded he catch up on unfinished work before he got himself in a rut he can't escape from. Not wanting to deal with the consequences, he did all the work at once and booked it after the last sentence of his essay. 

The reason for his excitement? He had business in the human world. Finding the nearest portal to his destination, he sets off through the winding alleys. Making several stops along the way, he finally comes up to a sleek white building. He walks up to the front desk of the lobby and catches the attention of the person there. 

”Hey, I got a package for the kid in room two-forty-one! It's her birthday!” 

”Room two-forty-one? Let me take a look…” 

He crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on the leather of his coat to make a show of impatience. He always hated waiting for the front desk, it sometimes made his visits shorter. Eventually, the person found what they were looking for. 

”I’m sorry sir, it looks like that room is empty.” 

Mammon’s heart dropped into his stomach and he felt a chill run across his back. He couldn't have heard that right. They were joking! Right? 

”Whaddya mean empty? I’ve been comin here for years, I know the number like I know my own face! Ya sure there hasn’t been a mistake? Make sure ya typed it in right!” 

”I’m looking at it right here, it says it's empty.” 

Mammon leaned over the desk to read the screen, much to the annoyance of the employee behind it. Sure enough the void black text stared back at him. Two hundred and forty-one, vacant since a few days ago. He felt like he swallowed a shard of ice from the coldest pits of the devildom. 

One of the nurses who saw him frequently enough to recognize his face noticed him, and quickly took him to the side. 

”Heh, that intern really doesn't know what they're doing, right? Musta pulled up the wrong list or something…” He was still hoping that there was some way this wasn’t happening, that he wasn’t too late, that maybe one of his still angelic brothers had taken pity on her and she was moved to the recovery ward. 

”I’m sorry,” was all the nurse told him. ”Her heart finally failed her. She was asleep and not in pain, if that’s any consolation.” 

Mammon couldn't say anything back. He couldn't breathe. What happened? Why did it happen? Her birthday was today dammit, he was supposed to spoil her. It was supposed to be the most awesome party of her life! She was supposed to smile at him and show him the drawings she had made! 

He didn't realize he was crying until the nurse handed him a box of tissues, his shock was so great. 

”...Do you need to see for yourself?” 

He nodded and followed her down the familiar hallway to the familiar room for the last time. 

It was empty. Clean and white like the rest of the place, all her drawings taken down from the walls and her stuffed raven with the yellow button eyes had vanished. He hoped they were given to someone who might like them instead of coldly thrown away. On the bedside table her favorite book still sat. Goldilocks and The Three Bears. He stared at everything, a calm blank tranquility washing over him. His tongue sat oddly in his mouth, but he couldn't feel it enough to care. 

”...Can I give my package to the hospital? There’s a lot of stuff in it that I’d hate to waste.” 

”Of course you can. Bring it into the recreational room of the children’s ward, someone will be waiting to pick it up.” 

He walked back out, picking up the box. Before he brought it in, he saw what was sitting on top. A rather kitschy little Christmas statue of three bears playing in the snow. He bought it to liven up her room a bit since she couldn't leave and spent all day staring at the walls. He put it in his pocket before walking towards the children’s ward. Another treasure for his room.


End file.
